The present invention relates to a paper money receiving/dispensing mechanism for an automatic teller machine.
Some conventional paper money receiving/dispensing mechanisms for automatic teller machines have a paper money input slot through which paper money is horizontally input by a customer, and a transport device for transporting the input paper money into the inside of the mechanism. Other mechanisms have a paper money input/output opening and a temporary storage chamber inside the opening, where the customer directly inputs paper moneys into the chamber through the input/output opening, and takes out paper moneys from the chamber through the input/output opening.
However, with the mechanisms having the paper money input slot, there are cases when if the customer inputs paper money with misaligned orientation, the money causes skewing or jamming. With the mechanisms having the opening and the temporary storage chamber, it is necessary for the customer to put his or her fingers inside the opening when paper money is being received/dispensed. Some customers do not wish to put their fingers inside the opening and others would like to put their fingers in the opening because they can actually sense that the paper moneys are securely being input. Accordingly, there is a need for a paper money receiving/dispensing mechanism that is able to cope with the preferences of various customers.